Pet Problem
by KittyKat12567
Summary: Another one of my oneshots! Kurama has to take care of his brothers cherished pet, but what happens when it suddenly dies. Can Kurama and Hiei cover it up before his brother returns? shonen ai KxH. Funny. Plz read and review. Enjoy everyone! X3


**Pet Problem**

**KittyKat: Hiya! This is another one shot!!! **

**Lily: This is dedicated to our friend Rachel who always had pet problems, and to our dead hamster, Ricky.**

**KittyKat: I miss Ricky.**

**Hiei: Who cares, their just pets.**

**Kurama: Aww come on Hiei, everyone has a favorite pet to cherish and love. Like you! You're my favorite pet...**

**Hiei: HEY!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!!?? KURAMA!!?**

**KittyKat: Yea Kurama...What am I to you... (Starts crying)**

**Kurama: Don't cry! Your...well...**

**Lily: I work with the funniest people! On with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"Kurama? What is that?" Hiei pointed to the little cage with a furry critter in it.

"Oh that." Kurama smiled. "It's a hamster."

"What the hell is it doing in your room?"

"Well... My brother is on a camping trip. I promised to take care of it." He looked at the furry brown animal with big black eyes.

"Don't foxes usually eat things like this?" Hiei said examining the hamster that was now running on its wheel.

"Yes... But I find it quite cute... Anyways it's better than cats..." Kurama shuddered.

Kurama was not so fond of cats. Once when Kurama came into Kuwabara's apartment, he stepped on Eikichi's tail by accident. The cat wailed and attacked Kurama. Ever since that day, he and that cat were mortal enemies.

"Would you like some tea Hiei?"

"Hn." Hiei stared at the animal. It was lying flat.

Kurama went downstairs to make some tea for the both of them. His parents were out on a romantic getaway together so he was all alone.

Hiei was still staring at the hamster.

_It's so still..._

He took out his katana and popped it through the cage bars. He then poked the creature gently. It did not budge.

_Oh no..._

Kurama came into the room with tea for two. He placed the tea on his desk and sat on his bed.

"Have some tea Hiei."

"Kurama..."

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"Hiei?" He looked closely at his friend.

"I need to tell you something..."

Kurama blushed.

_Does Hiei?_

He blushed brighter.

"Wha... What is it... Hiei?"

"It's about the hamster..."

Kurama sweatdropped.

"Oh... Um... What about the hamster?"

"Look." He pointed to the stiff animal in the cage.

Kurama looked at the hamster closely. Wide-eyed, he stared at Hiei.

"Hiei! What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"My god! My brothers' hamster's dead!" Kurama panicked.

"It isn't that serious..."

"Hiei! How can you say that!? Oh my lord! He loved this hamster! He even named it!"

"What's its name?"

"I don't know! Oh my! What should I do now?" Kurama paced around the room.

"Why did it die in the first place?"

"I don't know Hiei! You were the one here!"

"I did not kill your brother's pathetic hamster!"

Kurama looked at the dead hamster. He thought for a moment. He then turned to Hiei.

"First we have to bury it."

"Why in the three worlds do we have to _bury_ a dead hamster!?"

"Just do as I say!" Kurama gave Hiei a scary glare.

Hiei had no choice but to assist Kurama in finding a good spot to bury the poor creature in the redhead's garden.

"I think here is a good spot."

"Hn."

They dug a shallow hole and then placed the body wrapped in tissue in the hole. They then filled it up with soil.

"Crap... I feel like I just murdered a family member..."

"Get a hold of yourself fox!" Hiei yelled. "It's a hamster!"

"But still..."

"Hn."

They returned to Kurama's room.

"What next fox?"

"..." Kurama was too lost in thought to respond.

"Hn." Hiei sat on the window ledge and fell asleep.

**Later**

Kurama stood up and walked to his desk, the tea still there. He opened his desk drawer and rummaged around till he found a black wallet. He shook the fire demon gently.

"Hiei..."

Hiei woke up and looked at the redhead

"What?"

"Were going shopping."

Kurama and Hiei found themselves at the nearest pet shop.

"Okay Hiei, look for the hamster which looks like the dead one."

"Hn..." Hiei walked around the pet shop, searching for the hamsters section. He disliked the place. It smelt of wet dogs, cat fur, fish and animal droppings. He walked pass really big dogs. They barked at him, he gave them his famous death glare, and the dogs cowered to the back of their cages. They said nothing more.

Kurama was unlucky, he found himself in the cats section. He shuddered. He hated cats. He walked past them quietly. They stared at him evilly, he tried to stay calm. Cats made him sweat. Finally he was out. He sighed in relief. He was at the place where they kept the hamsters. Hiei was there

"Find one Hiei?"

"No." Hiei was watching the little guys run around.

Kurama smiled. He forgot everything just staring at the demon. Hiei was like a child. Watching the hamsters every movement. He was (Dare he say it) cute.

Kurama snapped into focus, remembering the purpose of coming here. He scanned the cages for an identical hamster.

"How about that one?" Hiei pointed to a little brown hamster with black eyes.

"Perfect!" Kurama smiled.

The duo then purchased the hamster and later, arrived home. In Kurama's room, the replacement hamster in its little cage, good as new. They both sat on the bed.

"Well... We did it..." Kurama flopped onto his bed.

"Hn."

"Do you think my brother will find out?"

"Not sure..."

"Hiei..."

"Yes fox?"

Kurama sat up and kissed the fire youkai gently. He then hugged him.

"Thank you Hiei."

They stayed like that for a while until Kurama let go.

Hiei blushed and stood up and walked to the window, he opened it and started out. Before that he smirked and said.

"Welcome fox..."

He disappeared into the trees.

Kurama smiled and flopped back onto his bed. How a bad situation could bring two people closer. He looked at the caged animal.

"Thank you hamster."

He laughed at himself.

**1 Week later**

"Welcome home brother!" He hugged his brother.

"Yo!" He smiled. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Dad is working overtime and mother is in the garden, working on her plants."

"Where is..." The boy looked around.

Kurama smiled and went upstairs. He came down with a cage in his hands.

"RICKY!!!" The boy opened the cage and picked up the hamster. "How are you boy?" He tickled the hamsters chin.

_Ricky? What an odd name for a hamster..._

A voice from outside called him. It was his mother.

"Suichi! What is this piece of tissue doing in my vegetable patch?"

Kurama froze. _Oh O... I'm in trouble..._

"Suichi?" Kurama turned to his confused brother.

"How did Ricky suddenly become a girl?"

Kurama sweatdropped. _Big trouble..._

**END**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kurama: Come on Kitty... You mean a lot to me!**

**KittyKat: You're lying!! sobsobsobsobsobsob**

**Lily: Um... please review. We'd love to hear from you! Like your opinion, and requests! Anything!**

**Hiei: coughs Hn.**

**Lily: Kurama's to busy to care for you Hiei! I bet you're soo sad!**

**Hiei: Shut up human...**

**KittyKat: Stop lying! I'm not your friend!**

**Kurama: groans of course I'm your friend, don't be silly!**

**Lily: PLZ REVIEW AGAIN!!! (Starts dancing, again)**

**Hiei: Lily, if you don't stop dancing right now, I will chop you into pieces... (Slowly draws katana)**


End file.
